This invention relates to systems for processing including two signal processing lanes, and to methods of processing signals in two lanes.
The invention is more particularly concerned with systems including provision for monitoring the operation of the two lanes.
In display systems for aircraft, or other applications, it is common practice to have two signal processing lanes which receive nominally-identical inputs and produce nominally-identical outputs. The outputs may be supplied to respective displays or one of the outputs may be selected for supply to a single display. The inputs may be derived from a single source or from respective independent sources, such as two sensors arranged to sense the same variable. In this way, by comparison techniques it is possible to detect a malfunction and, furthermore, a degree of redundancy is possible if means are provided for switching between lanes.
Conventional systems of this kind can be unduly complicated or may not be capable of indicating the origin of all the different possible malfunctions.